


Suckers For Maths

by chazouarmelle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory, Teacher AU, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazouarmelle/pseuds/chazouarmelle
Summary: Freddie, John and Roger have a favorite pastime in class, flirting with their professors until they run away.Then comes young Mr. May.





	Suckers For Maths

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you will like this story! I might add some other part later (if you want more). Enjoy the reading !!

“Fred, they found a new math professor!” Roger groaned loudly, running to him and kicking his table in frustration.

“What? Already? I thought it would be at least a week before they got a new one. What is it this time ? Gal, guy? Well, whatever it is, I’ll leave it to you, Rog. I’m not in the mood to deal with their new recruit. Where do they find them anyway ? It’s the 3rd one in 2 weeks. And will you stop kicking this table, darling ? Or it’s also going to be the 3rd you break in 2 weeks.”

John laughed barely looking up from his math book.

“Still reading this Deacy? What are you laughing at ? I don’t recall math being this funny.” Rog asked him hopping on his desk to sit right on his textbook.

“I saw him this morning and really guys… if you’re not doing him, I will.” John told them.

He had barely finished his sentence when the professor walked in. Freddie and Roger’s jaws almost hit the floor when they saw him. They looked at each other before looking back at the man once again.

He was so tall that he barely passed through the doorframe without hitting his head, his height accentuated by how thin he was and the too big black suit he was wearing. He had curly brown hair falling to his shoulders and everywhere around his face and hazel eyes were hidden behind glasses.

He almost tripped over his own feet when he walked to his desk missing one of the wooden steps of the podium. He blushed furiously and ran a hand through his nest of hair shaking it to hide his burning cheeks. He turned to the class sitting on the edge of his desk and cleared his throat.

“Hi, would you please sit down.” He said with a voice so soft that it was barely audible. Freddie, Roger and John looked at each other blinking before they sat.

“Thank you.” The man said watching them all sit, looking very surprised that the students obeyed him without protest but he quickly got his composure back and stood up. He turned around and grabbed a whiteboard pen which slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. He sighed a little and bent over, almost slamming his head on the whiteboard in the movement, unknowingly giving the whole class a nice view of his ass.

“I’m Mister May, and I’m your new math teacher.” He put the pen back down on his desk without putting the cap back on and turned around smiling at the class. “I know I look as young as you are because I’m… I think the administration thought I would be better suited for you, to have someone close to your…”

“How old are you, darling ?” Freddie asked cutting him off.

The professor blushed a bit harder but he answered without an ounce of annoyance.

“I guess you’re Farrokh, and your two friends must be… let me guess, Roger Taylor” he said pointing at the blond man sitting next to Freddie playing with his chair “and John Deacon.”

John waved at him without looking up from his book. The professor smiled softly and Freddie felt it like a punch in the face. “I’m 22…, now, as I was saying…”

“You can call me Freddie, love.” He said smirking.

“And you can call me whenever you want Mr. May. I have nothing against student/teacher relationships.” Roger added laughing.

The professor rolled his eyes and tipped his head on the side when he heard John laugh while whispering something to Freddie.

“Do you want to say something too, John?”

“I don’t need to say anything to get you where I want, Sir.” John shrugged looking up from his textbook for a second to wink at him.

The tall man shook his head and got up, almost slipping on the whiteboard pen cap as he walked back at the front of his desk. He sat on the edge of it and removed his black suit’s jacket crossing his long legs together.

Freddie almost gasped. He hadn’t noticed that half the buttons of the professor’s tight shirt were opened, letting his pale skin and necklaces for everyone to see as he brushed his hand over his chest. He grabbed one of his necklaces and started to toy with it, twisting it in his long fingers while continuing his explanation of his plan for the class.

Freddie was wondering if he should run to his desk and cover all the skin showing to keep the view for himself or simply march over there and just fuck him right in front of everyone.

“Mr. May, I have a question…” Roger said raising his hand, a playful smile on his lips.

“Is it math related, Roger ?” the teacher asked.

“Oh, we’re already on first name basis then, Brian ?” The blond said with a smirk, batting his long eyelashes flirtatiously and holding up a black leather wallet into his hands.

The teacher got up, apparently intent on ignoring any of their remarks.

He walked to Roger’s table and Freddie could smell his perfume in the air when the man walked past him. He bent over a little to lean on the table making Freddie downright jealous of the view John and Roger must have on the his chest.

Weirdly, Roger didn’t hit on the professor, Freddie watched in amazement as Rog blushed furiously, which was something that almost never happened.

“Well, thank you for my wallet. Now, what was your question, Roger ?” the man asked.

“I forgot…” he said lowering his eyes to the wrong book.

Their professor looked at him frowning slightly and turned back to the front of the class.

“Farrokh, can you tell us what was the last chapter you had worked on ?”

“It’s Freddie, love. And my last chapter was 1+1 in 1th grade. I don’t do math." He answered smirking when the whole class laughed.

“I want to see you both after the class.” The teacher said pointing at him and Roger. “John ?”

John played with his pen while telling him everything they had worked on so far this semester, which was basically nothing because they kept getting the professors fired or to run away before any of them had the time to teach them anything. He suddenly let go of his pen, making it fall on the floor on purpose.

“Oh I’m so sorry, can I go pick up my pen Mr. May ?” he asked, pretending to be contrite.

“Don’t move John, I’ll get it for you.” the teacher answer getting up and walking over his table before bending down, giving him a perfect view of his ass for a few seconds before he straightened up and gave him his pen back. “Here you go…”

“Thank you, Mr. May.”

The teacher smiled at him before getting back to his desk.

“I want to test your knowledge so, you will take a paper and answer the exercise on page 56 please.”

Everyone got a sheet of paper out around Freddie, even Rog who would usually have gotten up and left. Freddie crossed his arms looking down at his paper uninspired. After a few minutes, he started to write the calculus down but really didn’t know how to do this. He looked up, deciding that it would be more interesting to look at the teacher instead but he wasn’t at his desk any longer. Freddie started to look around the room when he heard a soft voice behind him.

“You don’t know how to do any of this, do you?” The teacher said right behind him. “Alright, let me teach you.” Before he had the time to say anything, Freddie felt the teacher bend over him. He grabbed his pen and started to scribble down on his paper. “Look, it’s really simple, you start like this and…”

Freddie wasn’t listening to him at all. He was more focused on the man’s chest brushing against his back with each movement, on the way his scent invaded his senses, on the thin, long fingers holding his pen firmly, losing track of time.

He came back to reality when the teacher put his pen down with a small clink. “Do you understand now ?”

“Not at all... I can’t do maths.” He said holding back a gasp when he felt the professor’s hair tickle the side of his face, trying to refrain from just grabbing a fistful of it and pulling him into a kiss.

“It’s really not that hard, you know.” He said pulling away, moving around Freddie’s table to come sit on the edge of it. “What are you really good at ?”

“Beside sex?” he threw back, making the teacher cough as he seemed to swallow his saliva the wrong way. Freddie smirked and waited for him to catch his breath before continuing. “I’m good with arts.”

“I’d say you’re better at sex. No one is better at sucking cock than Fred is !” Roger added laughing out loud. Freddie looked at his friend grinning.

“Please Roger, would you go back to your test, what you do in your private life doesn’t concern me.” The professor answered and Freddie noticed the blush on his cheeks as he spoke. “So arts ! See, arts are complicated. You need to practice how to draw to become good at it. Math is just about formulas, so if you learn them and how to apply them, you will become the best in math too.”

“Perhaps, but learning maths is so boring... Maybe you have a better way to teach me that i could learn easily ? ” Freddie asked, looking up at the professor, batting his eyelashes. The man opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out for a few seconds before he stopped staring at him and told him :

“I could lend you some of the books that helped me to get where I am now. But I need to find them first.”

“Mister May, could you check my answers, I’ve just finished everything.” John asked, attracting the professor’s attention on him.

“Oh, sure.” He got up and walked to John, bending down right next to him, leaning on the table to check his results.

Freddie shook his head looking at Roger.

“Either the guy is really stupid or he is completely clueless.” he whispered, Roger nodding in assent.

“That’s perfect, John! Here is the perfect solution, why don’t you learn with John, Freddie ? He is really good, I’m sure he could really help you.” The professor said beaming at them before walking back to sit behind his desk.

“Definitely a clueless nerd and I’m going to tap that.” Roger whispered.

“No. I called dibs on him first. You didn’t want to do this one, now it’s too late, so back off guys.” John grumbled.

“John, could you come here and show your answer to everyone please?” the teacher called, leaning forward on his forearms on top of his desk.

“I’d do anything for you Mister May.” John said sweetly, jumping up from his chair and almost running to the whiteboard.

“Uhh, Mister May, I'm sorry but you’re leaning on the board’s pen.” John said while moving his hand forward as if to grab it.

“OH shi...” the teacher exclaimed, moving back swiftly, looking down at the huge stain on his shirt. The bell rang to announce the end of the class startling him making him slip off his chair and fall to the floor. John rushed to help him get back up, holding out his hand for him to take.

“Oh... Hm, just leave your tests on my desk.” he said standing back up. “Thank you, John. You can leave too, the...” he looked at the already departing students, “others are apparently all too happy to go.”

“You wanted to talk to my friends, Professor. Do you mind if I wait for them here?” John asked.

“Sure, but could you do something for me first, please ? Could you take your paper to the staff room and ask the lady there to make thirty copies?”

“I told you, professor May, I'd do anything for you.” he said winking at him before he left the room, leaving him alone with Roger and Freddie who had walked to the front of the class.

“What did you want to talk about, Brian ? ” Roger asked, proping himself up on the teacher’s desk. “Can we do this quickly, I might still have the time to find a nice girl to fuck tonight.”

The taller man rolled his eyes before speaking.

“You really can’t keep making such remarks, Roger. It can be embarrassing and bother people.” He told him looking down at the stain on his shirt. “Would you two wait for me just a couple of minutes. I really need to change my shirt before it stains my skin too.”

Freddie and Roger looked at each other dumbfounded, seemingly thinking about the same thing, he was really that clueless.

They watched him take a shirt from his bag and walk behind the opened door to hide himself from their view, but the two men could still see a part of his body from where they were standing, staring intently at his pale skin and slim torso until John came back in the room closing the door behind him, leaving the tall professor facing the three of them half naked.

He blushed so hard that his face was almost as red as the stain on his shirt.

“What the hell? Nobody waits for me now? How did you get him to undress so fast ?” John asked offended.

“I think you got the wrong...” Freddie began before John cut him off.

“I don’t care anyway, I said I'd be first.” He strode to the teacher who, strangely enough, didn’t move, even when John cupped his face and pressed their lips together.

Freddie saw their professor’s body tense completely but he didn’t pushed John away.

Roger, who was lying back on his elbows on the desk sat up fully, smirking as he watched his friend kiss the man. He stood up and walked up to them as the teacher finally relaxed into the kiss, letting John push his tongue past his lips, kissing him deeply until Roger pulled him away.

“How was it?” he asked John, caressing the teacher’s jaw and cheek.

“Really good.” John answer a bit dazed.

The teacher opened his mouth to talk but Roger just took this opportunity to kiss the man too, tipping his head to the side a little to deepen the kiss. The taller man gasped when Roger pulled away sucking on his lower lip.

Freddie walked to them, coming to stand just behind the teacher. He slipped a hand through his hair and pulled his head back a little so his mouth would be right next to his ear.

“You shouldn’t... We shouldn’t do this.” Their professor said in a whisper.

“Do you want us to stop?” Freddie asked him. “We won’t do anything to you if you don’t want us to, just say the word and we’ll walk through this door and leave you alone.” He added softly.

The teacher didn’t say anything for a few second until Freddie removed his hand from his hair.

“Wait, do you do this often?” the man asked looking shocked.

“What? You mean flirting with our professors? We do it often, yes, but it’s just to scare them away... Why do you think we keep getting new ones?” Freddie answered him honestly.

“You were flirting with me?” The man asked.

John facepalmed, shaking his head.

“I told you... Clueless.” Roger said grinning.

The teacher blushed furiously and tried to move past them but he couldn’t get very far with the three of them surrounding him.

“Wait, do you actually think we have sex with all the professors we come across ?... Really?” Freddie asked laughing. “Have you seen us, darling? We wouldn’t go near, and even less touch any of them if they weren’t good enough for us.” He told him, getting back closer to him and leaning over to whisper in his ear. “And let me tell you something, you’re the only one good enough for us. The things I wanted to do to you when you were just playing absently with those necklaces of yours.” The professor gasped, a shiver running down his spine.

“You like sweet talk, don’t you?” Roger asked.

The man bit his lower lip, blushing even harder than before.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” John added looking down at the professor’s pants.

John took his hand, leading the man toward his desk, Freddie and Roger following close behind.

John helped the man sit on the edge of the table and Freddie joined him to gently push on his chest and lay him gently down on the top of the desk. He was so tall that his head was hanging over the edge.

John leaned down and brushed his hair away from his skin before he pressed a soft kiss against his neck and then sucked on his skin.

Roger, watching the scene so far, came closer, climbing on the desk to sit next to their teacher, grazing the skin of his chest with his fingertips.

“What do you want to do ?” he asked as he got on his knees and straddled the man’s hips. He brought his hand higher over collarbones, then up his neck to brush his lips with the tip of his thumb.

“Kiss...” the man whispered.

Roger leaned down, his thumb sliding down to kiss him but the teacher shook his head. “You... kiss eachother.”

Freddie smiled before he caught Roger’s jaw and kissed him softly pushing his tongue past his lips, making him moan loudly into his mouth before he pulled away.

Brian was panting looking at them, his back arching at the friction when Roger shifted over him to turn to the other side to kiss John.

The blond man started to unbutton John’s pants, mimicking Freddie unbuttoning his. He gasped has Freddie put his hand over his shaft and started to stroke him, rolling his hips down against the teacher’s hard cock under him.

Roger took John’s cock into his hand, stroking him gently then pushed the thumb that had been resting on the professor’s cheek into his mouth. The tall man moaned as the finger was forced into his mouth. All he could do was suck on Roger’s finger and watch the others stroke and kiss each other.

Freddie smiled at the professor squirming under Roger, he looked so desperate to be able to touch any of them. He joined Roger, pushing two of his fingers in the man’s mouth making him moan loudly.

“You shouldn’t be so loud, darling. Someone will hear you.” he whispered to their professor grinning.

“Wait...” he added.

The teacher tried to swallow his saliva but only managed to groan when the guys removed their fingers from his mouth.

“Are you alright?” Freddie asked him gently. The teacher nodded in answer. “We need to ask you something, darling. Would you like to take John’s cock into your mouth while Roger rides you and I fuck you ?”

The teacher didn’t answer, he closed his eyes moaning at the thought of it.

“Brian, open your eyes.” Roger told him softly, catching his wrist and pinning them down to the desk gently. “Look at me.”

The tall man opened his eyes slowly, looking back at Roger.

“Listen, we really need to know if you’re ok with that, Darling.”

“Just do it, please...” He gasped trying to move under Roger’s body, looking for some friction. “I’m going to...” Roger smirked and pressed his mouth hard against the teacher’s before pulling away watching him.

“We’re going to take good care of you.” John said smiling, moving behind the desk to position himself just behind the professor’s head. He rubbed Brian’s red lips with his thumb. He started to stroke himself just over his face looking down at him. “Open for me?”

Roger shifted his position a little to remove his jeans while Freddie was working on Brian’s pants, freeing both their erected cocks.

“Do you want me to prepare you, Rog ?” Freddie asked him kissing the side of his neck.

“No, you should work on him. I’ll be ok on my own.” Roger answered tipping his head to the side to give him better access.

Freddie nodded, aware that the professor was watching them, waiting for what they where about to do. Freddie spread his long legs and got himself in between them, brushing the skin of his thighs as he kept kissing along Roger’s neck looking at John brushing Brian’s lips with the tip of his cock.

He pressed one of his fingers against the taller man's hole, massaging it gently, loving the groan escaping from his throat and the way he wriggled on the desk for more.

“Please...” he gasped. “Stop teasing me…”

“You’re ready, Love ?”

The professor nodded waiting for them to do anything when they finaly moved. Roger sank down on his cock at the same time as Freddie pushed one of his fingers into him and John pushed his cock into his mouth.

Freddie watched in fascination as Brian’s back arched off the desk, his skin covering in goosebumps, moans muffled by the length in his mouth, trying to catch his breath; as John tipped his head back closing his eyes in bliss, one of his hand running through their professor’s hair ; as Roger groaned loudly, his back coming to rest against Freddie’s shoulders for a moment.

They didn’t move for a few seconds, letting Brian adapt to all the sensations he was feeling at once before going further.

John kept running his hand through his hair soothingly, gently petting him ; Roger leaned down to come kiss his neck and suck on his skin while Freddie stroked his thigh in small circles.

Brian took a few breaths through his nose, relaxing under their touches, adjusting to the various sensations going through him when John groaned loudly.

“Oh shit...”

Freddie didn’t see what the professor did, but from John’s moans, he guessed he was ready for more.

Roger straightened up a little and rolled his hips making Brian groan just as John started to fuck his mouth. Freddie started to move his finger inside of him as he took hold of Roger’s cock, stroking him at the same rhythm as he was fingering the professor, making Roger gasp and clench his hands on Brian’s chest.

The taller man gasped when Freddie pulled out his finger to unbutton his jeans, freeing his hard cock and stroking himself a few times before he aligned himself and entered him slowly, biting down on Roger’s shoulder to avoid plunging all the way in right away, while moaning at the thight heat surrounding his cock.

He grabbed Brian’s hips hard enough that he would surely bruise later as he finally thrusted all the way in, making him groan loudly, Brian’s fingers digging into John’s ass to prevent him from pulling away.

Roger reached out to put his hands on John’s neck and pull him in for a deep kiss, almost lifting himself off and quickly sanking back down on the teacher’s cock making him clench around Freddie, who groaned loudly, fire pooling low in his belly. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer but he didn’t want to come before the others did.

“I’m going to...” John gasped as he pulled away from the kiss. He started raming the teacher’s mouth in short thrusts, following Freddie and Roger’s rhythm, getting the most beautiful sounds out of Brian, more delicious than anyone they ever fucked before.

The man was writhing on the desk, pale skin flushed and shiny with sweat, body tensing as his pleasure grew and grew. He suddenly gasped, arching his back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, a cry of pleasure tearing from his throat as he came deep inside Roger.

Freddie couldn’t hold back anymore, he gave on last powerful thrust of his hips and came, groaning loudly, his vision whiting out, his head falling forward on Roger’s back, his body spasming under the force of his orgasm and mind lost in a sea of pure pleasure and joy that seemed to last for hours.

When he came back to himself, the room was totally silent, the other men weren’t moving much under him, just breathing loudly. John was the first one to move pulling away from the teacher gently. He didn’t say anything , just started to pet his hair, lowering himself to support Brian’s head with his chest. Then Roger lifted himself up and sat on the desk right next to Brian, bending down to kiss his forehead softly, making the man smile sweetly.

Freddie pulled out of Brian, making him gasp loudly.

“I’m sorry, darling.” he held the professor’s legs in place. “Don’t move much, love. I’m going to help you to sit up.” Freddie told him.

“Hmm?” Brian turned his head to look at him. “I’m quite comfy like this.” He he said softly.

Freddie hopped up on the desk and sat on his other side laughing. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips licking what was left of John’s come from his mouth.

“Come on hot stuff.” Roger laughed. “We’re going to check if we haven’t broken you.”

They all helped him sitting up on the desk, and he just let his head fall back on John’s shoulder.

“Still comfy?” John asked with a soft smile on his lips when Brian Just nodded closing his eyes. “As much as we wouldn’t mind watching over you while you sleep, you can’t, the break is almost over...”

“What ?!” He jumped from the desk and would have fallen on the floor if Roger hadn’t caught him just in time. “I needed to prepare for my next class, and I had to see the... I need to dress.” He told them a bit panicked.

The three men looked at him snorting in amusement.

“Darling, clothes are good but you need to do something about your chest and fix your hair too... It looks like you had sex.” Freddie told him grinning proudly.

“Really ??” Brian asked bringing a hand to his hair and the other to his chest, right over the sticky mess Roger had left on him.

“Don’t worry darling, we’ll help. Do you maybe have some spare pants in your bag? Yours might be a little ruined.” Freddie told him, thinking of the crumpled and stained fabric, already looking into his bag. He pulled out what looked like tight jeans and a black jacket. “Where is your shirt ?”

“I have it.” John said picking it up from the floor. He joined them in front of the desk, smiling watching Roger finishing wiping off the come from Brian’s chest with the man’s ruined pants “Lift your arms.” He asked.

The professor blushed.

“I can dress myself…” He started to protest but Roger caught his arms and held them up for John to pull his long sleeved shirt on him.

“Here put on your jeans too.” Freddie said holding them out for him to step into. “Perfect.”

They all stepped back and looked at him up and down. They blinked. His jeans were so tight that it hugged his legs perfectly, while his shirt wasn’t entirely covering his torso, his belly button there for everyone to see.

“You’re just a fucking tease, ain’t you?” Roger said. “If I had time, I’d just…” he began to say before being cut off.

“Get your clothes on… and you need to hurry up, you have to go to eat.” Brian told them while taking his black jacket and putting it on.

“We could eat you up once again if you’d like to…” Freddie told him suggestively.

The professor turned around so they wouldn’t see him biting his lips at the tempting offer. He grabbed his and Roger’s pants from the floor before turning back to them.

“Get dressed.” He said throwing their pants at them and putting his dirty clothes in his bag.

Freddie dressed quickly, Roger was finishing buttoning his pants and their teacher had just finished fixing his hair when there was a knock on the door and the head of the college walked in.

“Mr. May! I thought we had a meeting planned...” the man said looking straight at him.

“Yes sir… but…” Their professor started to explain before the dean interrupted him.

“I don’t want to hear any “buts”. When I agreed to hire you, I told you that you’d be fired at the first mistake, and not showing up at a meeting with me is one.”

“Mister.” John said walking up from his desk, startling the dean who only then noticed their presence. “He was only helping us.” John showed him his test and pointed to the whiteboard. “We didn’t get it.”

Brian smiled at him softly.

“Fr… Farrokh, John, Roger, you can leave now, we’ll work more on this problem tomorrow.” The professor told them gently.

The three men remained rooted on the spot for a few seconds before moving for the door, all of them frowning on their way out, leaving the two men alone in the room.

Once in the hallway, John and Roger started to walk ahead but Freddie just leaned against the wall right next to the door he had left ajar.

“What are you doing Fred ?” Roger asked coming back to Freddie when he noticed his friend not following.

“I don’t like that man.” John grumbled, coming to stand next to Freddie looking inside the room.

They all took position around the door to listen and observe what was happening inside.

“Mr May, do I need to remind you that I hired you because you are the son of my friend, but let me tell you something. I know insolent kids like you and all the stunts you always try to pull off. You can’t possibly think I believe for one second that they were here to work ! What were they doing here? ” The man fumed, stepping closer to their professor.

“Nothing but working… You know, all their other professors told me they would be difficult with me but, really, they were very eager to work. Mr. Taylor and Deacon assed their tests. Mr Bulsara had a hard time so they stayed after class so I could teach them.” Freddie watched Brian sit on his desk, blinking a little at the pain he must have felt after their treatment, but staying calm.

“You should be careful with these kids they seem nice but they will soon stab you in the back.” The director said getting closer still.

“I’ll can handle myself perfectly well, sir.” Brian told him very seriously.

“You know, I still don’t like you Brian… but you are one smart man, that’s for sure.” The director grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled. “From now on, I’ll ask you to come to work with respectful clothes and no hickeys on you neck. Not only it is a sin but you also look like a whore. And I will not allow it.”

Freddie didn’t have time to stop Roger before he strode in the room and came to catch one of the dean’s wrist, Freddie and John hot on his heels.

“Sir, I’ll ask you to let go of him. It’s not a way to treat one of your professors.” He said calmly but his eyes hard.

“Mr. May, please note that I’ll be watching you from now on. Mr. Taylor, rest assured that I will call your parents once again.” The man said letting go of the professor and walking briskly to the door to leave the room. “And you better be to your next class, all of you.” He threw before disappearing from their sight.

“Why did you do that?” Freddie and Roger asked at the same time.

The professor’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Why did I do what?”

“Took our defense? We did everything to annoy you at the beginning of the class…”

The teacher closed his eyes and stood up.

“I arrived here 2 days ago, when I met my new colleagues, they had only two reactions, that you were horrible students and that I was too young to handle you. And I don’t like that, I can only judge by myself you see and you’re not as bad as they described you, you were even very good to me... I guess I could handle you in the end…” he smirked.

“Well, to be honest, you are the only professor we flirted with to actually have you… Usually, we just want them out of the way.” Freddie told him walking up to him, grabbing the lapel of his jacket and pulling him into a deep kiss. “We just really wanted you.” He whispered on his lips.

The teacher smiled fondly.

“Roger?” He asked.

“Don’t ask, I just hated to see his dirty paws all over ya.” He growled stepping closer and brushing the hickey on the professor’s neck with his thumb. He kissed his neck just when the bell rang.

“Darlings, we need to leave before anyone sees us.” Freddie said getting on his tiptoes putting his hands around Brian’s neck. “We’ll be back soon love.” He told him before walking to the door, Roger and John following.

“John ?”

“Yes, Mister May ?” John answered, the three of them turning back to face him.

The professor walked to him and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“See you tomorrow for the next lesson.” He whispered.

“We can’t wait for you to teach us, Mister May.” John answered a small smile playing on his lips.

They left the room when other students started to pour in.

 

\---

 

“Hi Dad? My first day ? Do you remember when you were telling me that being a professor was fun, I must tell you, you were right. It really is very fun.”


End file.
